The purpose of this supplemental grant request for an additonal 50% histotechnical capacity is to expand our research by introducing an additional technique (electrocautery) and by testing additional chemotherapeutic agents. The prognosis for patients with advanced carcinoma of the urinary bladder remains poor despite surgery and/or radiation therapy. Chemotherapy has not been incorporated into the armamentarium of the urologist or oncologist treating these patients because of limited clinical data. Few drugs have been difinitively evaluated in patients with bladder cancer. In an attempt to provide this information an animal model employing the bladder carcinogen N-(4-(5-nitro-2-furyl)-2-thiazolyl) formamide (FANFT) in syngeneic mice is being used to screen agents for activity. FANFT-induced tumors in mice resemble their human counterparts both grossly and histologically. Transitional cell tumor transplants representing the spectrum of bladder tumors (poorly differentiated, high grade to well differentiated, low grade) will continue to be established. The responsiveness of these transplants to single and combination chemotherapy will be evaluated and correlated with their growth patterns and histologic appearance. The optimal irradiation dose has been determined for one of these tumors. Possible potentiation of radiotherapy by concomitant chemotherapy will be evaluated. Since treatment of primary FANFT-induced tumors closely simulates the situation in man, single and selected combination chemotherapy and/or radiotherapy will be given to mice ingesting FANFT. The effectiveness of these treatments in reducing the incidence, size, stage and grade of bladder cancer will be determined. Intravesical chemotherapy (i.v.) will be evaluated by determining: 1) Which drugs are capable of inhibiting tumor cells from implanting on the inflamed murine urothelium, and 2) whether long-term i.v. will alter the incidence or stage of primary FANFT-induced tumors.